1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personalized environmental modules which provide for individualized control of the environment of an individuals' work space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control of the heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) of commercial buildings is commonly controlled by a central system. Inefficiencies in these systems are well known in that the entire building or entire floor are provided with the same air flow, whether hot or cold, even though the building or floor cannot be evenly heated or cooled. When different locations in a building or even in a single room are not equally cooled or heated, discomfort leading to complaints can often result in loss of productivity. Entire floors of a building are often heated or cooled even though the major portion of the space is not occupied.
There are a number of systems which provide zone heating or cooling for a plurality of work spaces through a centrally located ventilating heating or cooling duct. Typical systems of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,633 issued Dec. 2, 1986 and entitled "Ventilated Core Unit for Service Connection"; 4,378,727, issued Apr. 5, 1983, and entitled "Data Station with Wire and Air Duct"; 4,353,411 issued Oct. 12, 1982, and entitled "Architectural Support and Service Assembly". None of these systems provide for individual control of the work space. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,966, Mar. 3, 1987, and entitled "Personalized Air Conditioning", individual control is provided only for adjusting the air outlets or vents provided in a vertical column which is connected to the centralized air system.